My Heart
by MoonRose91
Summary: -Syfy’s Alice- She looked pretty, in her soaked dress that clung to her every curve. How was I supposed to know she would become my heart? –Alice/Hatter, Hatter POV-


A/N – So…I saw Syfy's Alice. I loved it…and Hatter is officially my favorite character on that (and Alice but she's like the only female on there besides Carol, the Queen, and Duchess. And I didn't trust Jack from the very first scene)

Summary: -Syfy's Alice- She looked pretty, in her soaked dress that clung to her every curve. How was I supposed to know she would become my heart? –Alice/Hatter, Hatter POV-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this thought of thoughts.

Warnings; This is a summary of Alice and will hold spoilers. And if you haven't seen it, you might be confused.

**My Heart**

When Ratty brought me this female Oyster in the short, soaked, blue dress that clung to her every curve, with those _ridiculous_ red tights that made it look like her legs were covered in blood, those high-heeled boots, and shivering with the cold. I remember thinking, 'she's pretty sexy' and I grinned, giving Ratty what he wanted before sending him off.

Now, I had to work quickly.

Getting one of my jackets out of the closet, I almost paused when I realized that I was sacrificing one of my jackets before shrugging.

Alice was cold and I gave it to her.

It was a nice jacket and she rejected it. I sighed and explained why I was called "Hatter" and I really don't think I needed to do that, but I did.

She took the jacket and I opened the door for her. As we walked out, she freaked and clung to the side of the building.

Going to her side, I was a little irritated, I'll give you that. But…then she explained she was terrified.

Without thinking, I held up my greatest strength and greatest weakness to her; my right hand.

My right arm is…enhanced. And while it will knock anyone to the ground I punch it with, you grab it…well, let's just say it is my one weakness, eh?

She took it, looking into my eyes and I felt the ring on her hand, gently leading her along.

She was soaked and I looked forward, carefully bringing her to the Great Library.

The Dodo would help; he always did.

I brought her here, to this place, and brought her into the bus. I tried to calm her as we jerked our way down, warning her right before the last horrific jump which caused me to stumble. The doors parted and we found a gun pointed at us by the nice lady I usually gave the food supplies over to.

And people wonder why I am thinish?

I give most of my food rations to them! But, that is another story all together.

I got her to put the gun down and I lead Alice out of the bus, taking her down to the Dodo's meeting chambers. Oh, this was dangerous, but I didn't tell her that. She suddenly left my side and looked over the edge.

The concern in her voice was too real to be a masquerade. So, I told her they were refuges. Why lie? She probably wouldn't remember this place when she got back to her world.

I just wasn't expecting the ring to be _the_ Stone of Wonderland!

The very thing that controlled the Looking Glass! She had it this entire time?

Dodo was getting…odd however. He seemed to focused on getting that Ring and I drew his attention…just wasn't expecting that shot. It felt like the breathe had been kicked out of me and once I got my bearings, I ran to save Alice.

I fought him off and…he got my arm. Jabberwocky Slime, that really hurts! I kept shouting at her to push that blue button and…she came back for me.

She came back for me!

How…what…when…she grabs me, we run, and I collapse because Cheshire Cat it still hurts from being yanked around by my arm and where that bullet hit me. She leans over me and then yells at me for lying to her. And all I can think of is that I have to make it up to her.

So, I take her to my boat and drive off…and I say 'we.' I can't believe it, so I make up a quick explanation that is the partial truth as we head towards the place where the Jabberwocky lives.

I try to get her to hide, I try to keep her safe…and I fail. I can't help it and I run after her, trying to catch up to her.

I'm chasing after Alice, ignoring the fearsome Jabberwocky and I fly around the trees to pick her up, pulling her with me.

I get her running, pulling her with me, and when we fall into that pit…all I can think about is her. I here her voice, I here her say she's okay and once the Jabberwocky is gone, we move and that insane knight comes up.

Mad as a box of frogs he is.

And then, as we argue around the fire, I try to convince _my_ Alice to go home where she'll be safe, when I realize I love her.

Thinking back, when did she go from being the 'sexy Oyster' to 'my Alice' anyway?

"Jack is one lucky guy."

The words are out of my mouth before I can think and my eyes widen slightly. She turns to me, asking what, and I lie.

Why?

Because being in love frightens me.

In Wonderland, emotions have a way of…controlling us to the worst degree. That's why the Queen could control us through the teas.

I fall asleep sitting up and I awaken to that alarm…and Alice's jacket is hanging up.

No…no…NO!

I get on the horse, Guinevere, and ride to the Casino, or toward it…and I see the Mad March get her. My heart cries in anguish and I want to scream, but I don't. I make a plan and head there, taking Charlie with me.

I need him for this to work and that Suit opens up to us. Punching him out, I cross in and am about to split up when Charlie leads us right to. We get in and I enter a house. Looking around, I hear her, I can almost _feel_ her and I move, opening the sliding doors to rescue her, almost to fall instead.

"Hatter!"

She looks so relieved and I hold out my arms. "Jump Alice!"

I can hardly believe it when she does and I catch her, trying to soothe her as I pull her away from her greatest fear, gently leading her out behind Charlie before running for our lives.

Up to the roof, barely able to contain my anxiety…okay, unable to contain it at all. It is there that she tells me "Jack Chase" is "Jack Heart."

Of course! I'm competing with a prince!

On the roof and I grab at the Ace that attacks us.

Oh, not again! Sometimes I hate this arm and…then he lets it go. One, two, three and he never moves again. My eyes darken and I turn to see Charlie knock out the second. With that, we go to the Flamingos.

"I have a _thing_ about heights!"

"Yeah? Well, I have a _thing_ about bullets!...Alice, I wouldn't let you do this if I didn't think you'd be safe."

I beg for her to believe me with all my heart, eyes lightening for her, and she climbs on, holding tight as we take off. So, we crashed…but we lived.

I help her out of the water and that dress is soaked again, clinging to her…and all I can think is about how beautiful she looks. I hold onto that as we argue, yet again, and then Charlie stops it with his singing.

We go there and I try to convince her to be safe, I tell her I'll bring her the Caterpillar if only she'll wait.

So I do. I grab Dormie, get that (nearly get caught getting in and out), and go back to Alice. Because I am always going to go back to Alice.

Love is a powerfully strong emotion…is it even love?

Doesn't matter anyway. Charlie lost her and I follow her up that hill, gently trying to persuade her to come back. She's wearing that jacket.

"What if I get stuck here?"

"I'll protect you Alice."

And there, I know I'm lost to her. Leaning in, I move to do…something. I'm almost compelled when I hear Jack Heart.

I grab a stick, moving to defend Alice, but each word slices into me and I drop the stick, already beaten. Because he's right; why would she choose me?

And she does go with him, but only after she tries to bring me too. I let her go, but once they are gone, over that distant hill, my eyes become steel. Urging Guinevere along, I begin to follow them…and let Charlie catch up.

Just wasn't expecting him to turn tail and run.

Alice!

Her voice is so worried…and Mad March sounds a little to gleeful over having caught me. Oh…I'll kill him. My eyes are darkening again as I think murderous thoughts and I struggle against the Suits before being dragged away.

Away to be thrown into Dee and Dum's Torture Chamber.

Electrical currents rush through my body, making my cry through my restraint, even as they cut me with that knife. I refused to let go though…I needed to get to Alice.

Then Mad March came.

He must have a personal vendetta or something and I spew old riddles and words at him. I refuse to let it up until just the shock my body has gone through catches up a little…and he asks about the Grand Library.

I stare at him defiantly, eyes darkening more. I'm bruised, bleeding, and electrocuted. Oh, and I no longer have my body armor, they took that. And he pulls the knife out.

It's enough.

My legs go out, I flip the chair around, ignoring the pain that shoots through my right shoulder. And the knife comes down, getting that one binding, the right one. With a sadistic pleasure, I crush his head.

I make sure he's destroyed before I leave that room, without that knife, and I run for the gaming room, because something tells me that's where Alice is. Letting out a whistle, I punch out one guy and she takes out the other.

She gasps and I grin through the pain.

"It's nothing, just some cuts and bruises." And electric shots and a pounding and no body armor.

"I thought you were dead!"

And then she hugs me. I wrap my arms around her, reveling in the feeling of her just there.

I hate to break it and back off, before getting the guns, double checking they are loaded, before handing one up to her. Thank goodness Alice had a plan or I wouldn't have known what to do.

It was a good plan and I used a nearby broom to hold off the door. And then we shot the place up, scared the Oysters, when the Carpenter came.

He was Alice's father…and he remembered. I was moving around the table when I heard the shot. I looked up, frantic, eyes already darkening. I saw him falling and Alice standing there, trapped in horror at the Walrus.

I stood and fired, multiple times into him. How _dare_ he threaten my Alice? I lower the gun as I hear her sobs and I go to her side, crouching there. She's begging to be forgiven and her father forgives her…and she's just crying as the Casino shakes around her.

"Alice, we have to go. Please! I'm sorry!"

I drag her away, out of there, down with the rest of the Oysters as they had been freed. How, I don't know, but they had.

And then Alice brought the Queen down. She ordered the Ring and the Queen, the foolish Queen, said she would rather have her finger cut off.

"That can be arranged."

At Alice's words my eyes darkened again as I asked for the knife from the Club and I moved toward the Queen. Jack Heart stopped me and asked me to make sure it was a clean cut.

No need to bloody the ring.

I grinned mentally, eyes darkening more.

I was a little glad she gave the ring up…I can't control that darker part of myself so well. Around Alice, it's easier, but she's the one who suggested cutting off the finger. I give the knife back to the Club and was sent off to go get cleaned up.

And when I got to the Looking Glass room, I saw Alice hug Jack Heart.

My heart was gone and without Alice, I would probably lose myself to that dark part of my mind. And I was about to disappear, hide away to let that part of my mind take over, she saw me.

It was very awkward and I tried to hide my feelings. And then she was gone, ripped from my arms.

I held her jacket in my hands, looking lost.

Then she was shoved through and I felt my world darken around the edges.

Who was he to shove Alice? I nearly attack the person who grabbed my arm when I see Jack Heart. "Get him changed to go across!" he orders and suddenly he looks at me.

"Alice needs you."

That's all it takes for me to go through, without being shoved.

That idiot hurt her. She had knocked her head and I called that she was here…and then she was gone from me.

It took awhile, but I was able to find her. And there she was…I was "David" now.

"Hatter!"

She ran to me and I breathed "Finally."

Alice held onto me and I think we shocked her mother when she saw us kiss.

I didn't care though.

How was I supposed to know that girl in the wet dress was to become my heart? Because without Alice, I cannot live.

**End**

A/N – Sorry it is so long.


End file.
